Harry Potter and the Staff of Life - Prologue
by Silvereye
Summary: A story of Harry Potter in his 6th year at Hogwarts, and the story of a legendary staff


# Harry Potter and the Staff of Life

### By Dan Gonyea

I decided to make this a prologue after much advice from my friends.

Disclaimer: Well, J. K. Rowling owns everything and anything I used in this chapter... I'll claim somethin' next chapter. 

## Prologue 

Violent winds shot themselves through Privet Drive, freezing anything in it's path. Icicles hung from the houses and trees, waiting to fall on anyone who dare get near them. Snow covered the streets like a giant feather quilt, and prevented anyone from leaving their house without at least a few hours of shoveling. Ice was built up on the doors too, blocking anyone from even getting out of their houses and shovel. The weirdest of all of this was one thing, it was summertime. 

Uncle Vernon looked out the window in disbelief. How could this happen? It was in the middle of summer! He peered over at the TV, watching the weather intently. "Hah! They say today is in the near 80's! I knew something was wrong!" Uncle Vernon muttered something about inaccurate weather stations. He glared at the cold, blustery day he was witnessing outside the window. Then, he thought of something for a long time.

His eyes went bloodshot, his hands closed into a tight fist, and his face went redder and redder each second. "HARRY, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!! I SWEAR, I'LL -" Uncle Vernon's bellowing was interrupted by a small voice that was easily recognizable. 

"Please, stop yelling. It ruins our respect with the town if you wake neighbors up with your shout." Aunt Petunia grabbed her tea and walked away. Harry walked down the stairs, wondering what trouble he is in now. Uncle Vernon has gone as far as sending him to the cupboard twice this summer, and Harry was not looking forward to going there again. He stopped half-way into the living room to see Uncle Vernon, red as always with fury. 

"I told you not to use your mumbo jumbo around this house ever or I'll kick you out. We have gone out of our way to give you the best food and shelter you can get, and you are disrespectful by doing this to us!" Uncle Vernon tried to settle down, but a vein still looked like it was popping out of his head.

"But, I didn't do any-" Harry quick stopped what he was saying as Uncle Vernon glared at him, which could freak anyone out. Harry backed away, and bumped into Dudley very hard. Dudley fell down and started crying, which is unusual for a boy that much padded. 

Uncle Vernon glared evilly at Harry, and yelled, "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I REMOVE YOU FROM THIS HOUSE!!!" Harry jumped and rushed up to his room. He HAD to send a letter to Ron or someone asking if he could stay the rest of the summer, after all, it was like a vacation to be away from the Dursleys. 

Dear Ron,

I am sorry if this is hard to read, but I am in a hurry. Uncle Vernon kicked me out of the house, and I have no where to stay. I really don't want to stay at the Leaky Cauldron again either. It is so noisy there. Well, please reply ASAP. It is freezing outside. I'll explain later.

-From Harry Potter

Harry finished writing the letter and gave it to Hedwig. "Bring this to Ron, ok?" Hedwig gave Harry a little understanding hum and flew off. Harry grabbed the rest of his stuff, and walked downstairs, trying not to look at the beat-red faced Uncle Vernon who was walking around, waiting for Harry to be gone for the summer. "About time you are ready to leave, now get OUT of this house instantly, and don't be too sure I'll be coming to get you when the school year is done. I've put up with you enough, now get out of my face!" 

Uncle Vernon shoved Harry into the freezing street. Harry looked back at the house as he shivered for the coldness of the weather. He saw a warm fireplace, food on the table, and the whole Dursley family smiling as they talked to each other. Harry walked down the street, smirking the whole way. The wind beat on Harry violently, and the freezing rain smacked his face ( Which hurt extremely ). Only one thing kept him going, he was away from the Dursleys at last.. 

-Ok, this was my first Fanfic, not much to look at. Any comments would be great. 


End file.
